Un desarfortunado desastre
by Noxturnel
Summary: Algo hace que Maki acabe en una cama de hospital.¿Cómo ha llegado a pasar esto?-El summary da pena, igual que el título, y lo sé-Nicomaki,Rinpana,Nozoeri,Kotoumi,¿tsubahono?
1. Chapter 1

-Maki-chan...¿puedo robarte un beso?-fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó cierta pelirroja antes de acabar en una cama de hospital.  
><strong>Flashback<strong>  
>Tres días habían pasado desde el final de las vacaciones navideñas,y como cualquier otra persona con una pizca de responsabilidad haría,ella estaba estudiando junto a sus dos mejores amigas:Hanayo y Rin. Esta última no paraba de quejarse a cada rato,y eso podía llegar a ser molesto para una chica tranquila como lo era ella,pero no le importaba,y le dirigía unas cuantas palabras a Rin:<br>-Si no estudias,acabarás suspendiendo los exámenes,y tendrás que hacer la recuperación.¿quieres eso?-le regañó  
>-¡Por supuesto que no quiero eso!¡Tan solo quiero que nos tomemos un pequeño descanso,nos vendría bien!¿Verdad,Kayochin?-protestó la chica,lanzando una pregunta en el último momento a su mejor amiga para buscar algo de apoyo<br>-C-creo que sería lo mejor,como dice Rin-chan, Maki-chan...quizá comer un poco nos dé más fuerzas para seguir estudiando luego...-le contestó Hanayo a Rin,intentando convencer a Maki de que descansaran al menos diez míseros minutos.  
>Por suerte para ellas,Maki iba a negarles el descanso,pero vio una oportunidad de conseguir realizar algo que llevaba tiempo intentando,y aceptó.<br>-Está bien,está bien. Bajad abajo y coged algo de la cocina,si queréis,o también podéis ver algo en la televisión. Pero recordad,no más de media hora,¿de acuerdo?-Les dijo Maki  
>-¿Media hora?¡Eso era más de lo que me esperaba,Nya!<br>-¡Rin-chan,vamos abajo a comer!-propuso muy ilusionada Hanayo,levantándose de la silla en la que antes estaba acomodada  
>-¡Sí,Nya!-continuó Rin mientras salía de la habitación de Maki,pero paró en seco al percatarse de algo - Maki-chan, ¿Tú no bajas?<br>-No,me voy a quedar aquí terminando de leer un libro que tengo pendiente - sonrió Maki  
>-Entonces perfecto,Nya<br>-Rin-chan,date prisa,¡huelo arroz blanco desde aquí!-le metió prisa a Rin mientras le arrastraba por las escaleras.  
>"Es increíble la adicción que tiene Hanayo por la comida, concretamente por el arroz, aunque aún así se mantiene en un peso adecuando" pensó Maki. No iba a decir que era ni muy delgada,ni muy gorda,estaba algo rellenita,eso no se podía negar,pero no por la comida,si no por lo que parecía constitución,y eso la hacia algo especial,cosa que muchos fans no notaban y la dejaban un poco de personaje secundario,por su actitud tan tímida.<br>"Tengo que darme prisa " pensó Maki sacando su teléfono móvil. Le había mentido a Rin, pero eso era lo de menos. Buscó en sus contactos y le mandó un mensaje a Nico por Line:  
>-Hola,Nico-chan. Estaba pensando...¿y si quedamos?<br>No le tomó mucho tiempo ver la respuesta de su amiga  
>-Claro,¿te viene bien el sábado?<br>-Sí,lo tengo libre.¿Sobre qué hora?¿Dónde podemos quedar?  
>Maki estaba ilusionada. Había estado quedando con Nico y sus senpais más de lo normal últimamente,pero esta era la primera vez iría sola con Nico."¡Por fin!¡lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando!...espera...¡yo no tendría por qué ilusionarme al salir a solas con Nico!pero...cuando le envié el mensaje estaba muy convencida...¿¡acaso razonaba lo que hacía!?Por dios...así es como actúan las tsunderes enamoradas en los mangas...¿¡estoy enamorada de Nico-chan!?¡Eso es absurdo!¿Qué pensarían mis padres?¿Y mi familia?Bueno,si no se enterasen de mi enamoramiento..."en la cabeza de Maki pasaban muchas cosas a la vez,hasta que se dio cuenta del nuevo mensaje que le había llegado.<br>-¿Sobre las ocho de la tarde en el parque de al lado de mi casa?  
>-Allí estaré<br>"Definitivamente,me he enamorado...de alguien tan infantil...joder..."reflexionó Maki.  
>Ya habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que había dejado a Rin y Hanayo bajar,esto la molestó de algún modo,pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo ya habían estudiado lo suficiente y ella estaba demasiado feliz como para estudiar<br>-Qué se le va a hacer...-murmuró recogiendo algunas de sus cosas y metiéndolas en la maleta que ocupaba un rincón de la habitación.  
>Cuando bajó y fue hacia la cocina,se encontró una escena comprometedora. Rin estaba besando a Hanayo apasionadamente,mientras que Hanayo la miraba sorprendida,sin corresponder el beso,pero sin romperlo.<p>

Cuando se separaron,sin notar la presencia de Maki,Rin exclamó.  
>-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso!¡Yo siempre te querré y tal y como eres!-gritó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos-aunque sé que no de la misma manera que tu me quieres a mí...-después de aquello, Rin corrió a recoger sus cosas,y se fue,no sin antes dedicarle un "Te veo mañana,me tengo que ir" a Maki.<br>Maki se acercó a Hanayo, no sabía que algo había pasado,y tenía que ser gordo para que Rin se pusiese de esa forma tan anormal en ella. Hanayo estaba a punto de llorar,y consiguió tranquilizarse un poco después de unas cuantas palabras de Maki.  
>-Y bien...¿qué ha pasado?-intentó sacarle información a la chica<br>-Simplemente dije que debería hacer dieta,que no había forma de que alguien me quisiera tal y como soy...-respondió al borde de las lágrimas - y ella me besó y me dijo cosas tan bonitas...-tragó saliva-aunque se equivocaba en una cosa...yo sí la quiero de la manera en que ella me quiere...-dijo casi en un susurro  
>-Pues entonces deberías llamarla y decírselo. Al fin y al cabo ella también te quiere,¿no?-propuso Maki mientras traía un chocolate caliente a la chica - Vamos, tú puedes.<br>-¡Gracias Maki-chan!-le agradeció mientras llamaba a Rin  
>-¿Kayochin?-se escuchaba desde el otro lado del teléfono-l-lo siento...<br>-¡No te disculpes Rin-chan!¡Yo también te quiero de misma manera que tú a mí!-le cortó Hanayo,ya llorando por la idea de haber hecho entristecer a Rin.  
>-¡Kayochin,voy para allá,Nya!-colgó el teléfono<br>-¿Y bien?-Maki arqueó una ceja  
>-¡Viene para acá,Maki-chan!-celebró Hanayo<br>A Maki le alegró oír eso,a partir de ahora Hanayo y Rin estarían felices.  
>-¡NYA,MAKI-CHAN,ABRE!-gritaba una alterada Rin en frente de la puerta de la casa."Esta chica..."fueron los últimos pensamientos de Maki antes de abrir la puerta y ser arrollada por Rin,mientras corría a abrazar a Hanayo.<br>-Podrías tener más cuidado,¿sabes?-se quejó la pelirroja,aún en el suelo  
>-¡Lo siento,nya!-dijo en respuesta la chica del pelo naranja mientras abrazaba a Hanayo - pero es que Kayochin es tan suaaaave...<br>-Sí,lo que tu digas,¿podríais iros ya?Mis padres van a llegar dentro de poco y tengo que recoger la cocina.  
>-¿Nya? ¿no vamos a seguir estudiando?-una confundida Rin preguntó<br>-Creía que estudiaríamos más...-murmuró Hanayo  
>-Creo que ya hemos estudiado lo suficiente,y parece que vosotras dos tenéis cosas importantes que hacer - admitió Maki<br>-¡Muchas gracias,nya!  
>-No hace falta que lo agradezcas. Solo vete.-Maki echó de su casa a Hanayo y Rin,entregándole sus maletas-¡Hasta mañana!-cerró la puerta<br>-Nos ha echado,nya...-susurró Rin  
>Eso parece...-alcanzó a decir la otra chica<br>Después de aquello,Maki se dirigió a su cuarto y miró la conversación con Nico.¿No era fantástico?En tres días se reuniría con ella **a solas.**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?En la última parte no estaba muy inspirada,y tuve que improvisar para ver como echaba de la casa de Maki a Rin y HanayoXD.<p>

Espero que les guste,e intentaré seguirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento mucho la la semana pasada he tenido exámenes,y un taco de deberes todos los días(lo cual no excluye hoy),así que tuve poco tiempo para escribir,y menos todavía para coger el ord****enador.(Escribo por el teléfono móvil)**

* * *

><p>Una pequeña brisa soplaba. Maki caminaba junto a sus dos amigas en una tranquila mañana de invierno. Rin y Hanayo se mostraban aún más cariñosas que de costumbre debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior,y casi como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja,no echaban atención a lo que aquella pelirroja les decía.<p>

-Rin,Kayo-chin, hoy vamos a tener que ponernos las pilas, tenemos que recuperar la hora de estudio que perdimos ayer-informó, aunque se percató de que ninguna de las dos chicas la escuchaba

-¡Nya!¡Te adoro Kayo-chin!-saltó Rin para abrazarse a Hanayo

-R-Rin-chan...

-Vale, ahora sé como se siente Nico-chan-admitió Maki. Al fin sabía la frustración que sentía la chica cuando no la escuchaban

-¿nya?¿qué has dicho?¿Hasta en estas horas de la mañana estás pensando en Nico-chan? Kukuku...-insinuó Rin

-¿¡Y ahora si me escuchas!?-respondió molesta,y algo cabreada-¡No me fastidies,Rin!

-Maki-chan no te enfades...Rin-chan sólo hacía una broma...-intentó tranquilizarla Hanayo

-Sí,lo siento Rin-Se disculpó no estaba para muchas bromas, se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Esa mañana sus padres se habían ido al hospital antes de lo normal, y ¡sorpresa,sorpresa! no le habían preparado nada para el almuerzo,ni siquiera algo de dinero para comprarlo,así que tuvo que coger dinero de su hucha.¡Lo que les costaba dejar al menos ¥1.000!

Para rematar, Rin y Hanayo no le habían hecho absolutamente ningún caso las tres cuartas partes del camino. ¡Ni un "hola"!Tan sólo se habían parado en frente de su casa a esperarla, y empezaron a andar cuando la vieron.Y eso sin contar que cada vez que Maki pensaba en algo,aparecía Nico.¡Cuánto daño había hecho el amor!

-Buenos días-se oyó una voz tranquila

-¡Nya!¡Buenos días Umi-chan!

-Buenos días~-Otra chica salió de detrás de la arquera

-Buenos días, Kotori-chan-dijo Hanayo

-¿No habéis venido con Honoka?-preguntó extrañada Maki-es inusual.

-Honoka-chan se adelantó a que tenía algo que hacer.-dijo Umi.

Maki notó extrañas a las dos chicas de segundo...estaban...como...¿más pegadas de lo normal la una a la otra?"No,imaginaciones mías"pensó y entró en la escuela. Dentro de ella,ya se encontraban Eri y Nozomi subiendo a la azotea para la práctica matutina.

-Oh,buenos días.-dijo feliz Eri-os vemos en la práctica

-Buenos días-contestó Umi cogiendo su ropa de de deporte

Ese día,la práctica fue dura. No mucho más que los demás días, pero sí un poco más para la pelirroja, que no podía dejar de fijarse en Nico, aunque siempre, unos instantes después dirigía la mirada hacia otros lugar."Deja de mirarla...a este paso se va a dar cuenta..."pensó Maki mientras seguía los pasos de las demás

-Maki-chan,¿te encuentras bien?-se preocupó Eri-pareces cansada

-Hum...la verdad es que no-últimamente Maki estaba mintiendo mucho-me duele mucho la cabeza...

-Entonces puedes irte a clase,sabes que es mejor no forzarse demasiado-respondió Eri con una sonrisa

-Gracias.-salió Maki de la azotea

-¿Realmente crees que le dolía la cabeza?-se acercó Nico a la rubia

-Yo creo que Maki-chan estaba mintiendo~-se unió Nozomi

-Yo también lo pienso,pero,¿Por qué mentiría?-siguió Eri

-Para...¿esconder algo?-preguntó Nico

-La pregunta es,¿qué quiere esconder?-Nozomi terminó

-Se lo preguntaremos esta tarde.-prosiguió la rubia

-Hum...¿le mando un mensaje de quedar esta tarde en la sala de música? -dijo Nico

-¡Hazlo Nicochi,seguro que si se lo mandas tú,no se negará!-le respondió Nozomi. Al decir esto,Nico y Eri le miraron confusas.

Ella había notado a Maki mirando más que nunca a Nico,y lo mejor aún, sin discutir. Al instante se dio cuenta. Maki estaba enamorada de Nico."Jeje...sinceramente me esperaba este tipo de cosas en el grupo...aunque hubiese preferido que la primera pareja que saliese fuese Eri y yo. Pero se ve que Nico y Maki tampoco tienen el primer puesto. "Pensó Nozomi,mirando de reojo a Rin y Hanayo

-¡Nozomi-chan,Eri-chan,Nico-chan!-las llamó Kotori-Vamos a seguir con la práctica.

-Sí, cierto.-afirmó la rubia,mientras Nico y Nozomi le siguieron.

* * *

><p>Maki acababa de salir de la azotea. En la práctica no había parado de mirar a Nico,y eso le fastidiaba mucho."¿¡Acaso no puedo controlarme!?"se gritaba mentalmente la pelirroja"¿y si lo ha notado?¿Qué pensaría?"la chica seguía pensando en su asiento de clase, ya con el uniforme de la escuela,mientras miraba por la ventana."Lo peor de todo es que Eri seguramente me ha visto...o quizá solo me haya visto distraída y no se ha fijado hacia donde miraba...en cualquier caso,estoy jodida... en primer lugar, le he mentido vilmente sólo para salir de allí...por dios...que comportamiento tan infantil he tenido..."Maki seguía pensando,hasta que escuchó vibrar su teléfono móvil. Era un mensaje de Nico.<p>

Nico-chan:¿Podrías venir después de la práctica de la tarde a la sala de música?

Maki no sabía que responder. ¿Ir y que descubriera su mentira, o perderse un encuentro con ella?

Maki:Por supuesto,allí estaré.

No importaba lo que podía pasar. Maki sólo quería estar con Nico.

* * *

><p>-¿Has recogido ya tus cosas,Nozomi?-preguntó la rubia<p>

-Yep~-contestó en afirmación-aunque parece que a Nicochi le está costando más que a mí.

Al ver esto,Eri se acercó a Nico-¿Te ayudo a guardar las cosas?

-No necesito ayuda-dijo una Nico forcejeante con unas prendas de chándal y una mochila-¡Ya está!-concluyó

-Entonces, vayamos a la sala de música - Eri dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la sala mencionada.

* * *

><p>En la sala de música,ya se encontraba Maki. Estaba en frente del piano,tocando,mientras pensaba en Nico.A pesar de no prestar mucha atención a la partitura,cada nota,cada sostenido,cada corchea,cada negra,cada pedal,cada octava...los daba con una precisión nunca antes vista en ella. Entre tanto,cantaba la letra de la canción,una letra escrita tiempo atrás,por ella misma. La combinación del piano,tocado con fluidez,y de su voz, que en ese momento era sólo comparable a la voz de un ser mitológico,hicieron que el trío de tercer año que se dirigía serio hacia la estancia,se quedara quieto,como si la propia medusa las hubiese tocado con su mirar.<p>

-H-hermoso...-fue lo único que llegó a murmurar la más pequeña.

En cuanto la pieza llegó a sus últimas notas,las tres recuperaron el paso. Lo que acababan de escuchar era lo más hermoso que podían haber escuchado en su vida,pero eso mismo,hacía que les quedara más claro que la pelirroja les había mentido esa misma mañana.

-Maki-chan,tenemos que hablar-interrumpió la chica de pelo negro a la de primer año justo antes de empezar con otro solo.

-Hum...Buenas tardes,Eri,Nozomi,Nico-chan.

-Esta mañana...Nos has mentido, ¿no es así?-interrogó Nozomi

-No...Os dije la verdad-soltó rápidamente

-Maki-chan,Maki-chan,sabes que mentir es de niños malos-le regañó Nico como si de una niña pequeña se tratase-si sigues así Santa-san te apuntará en su lista de niños malos~-esto último molestó bastante a Maki. Hacía poco que sabía la verdad, y le daba mucha vergüenza haber estado creyendo en una vil mentira para niños pequeños incluso en su adolescencia

-¡Ya he dicho que no os he mentido!-dijo enfadada Maki

-Venga,Maki,no te alteres. Seguro que si mentiste,hay una explicación para ello,¿no?-intentó tranquilizarla Eri-nos puedes contar tus problemas,somos tus amigas.

-Sí que hay un motivo,pero...-Maki se dio cuenta de que no le convenía seguir una mentira que no se mantenía en no podía desvelar su secreto. Todavía no.

-Venga,Maki-chan~¿Por qué nos mentiste?-preguntó Nozomi

-N-no os lo puedo decir-murmuró

-Venga,no te pongas tímida en la parte más interesante-Nico se sentó a su lado.

Maki se levantó para contestarle unas cuantas palabras,pero accidentalmente cayó. Se tropezó con su pie,dio un giro de 180° y cayó sobre la banqueta del piano,tirando a Nico y quedando ella encima.

-ouch...

Maki levantó un poco la cabeza,y se encontró con el pecho de Nico. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, se habría levantado rápidamente y dado una disculpa. Pero aquella chica no era cualquier persona. Era aquella cuyo cuerpo había deseado,ella aquella con la que tantas veces había soñado juntar sus labios en un profundo beso que las uniese durante un corto período de tiempo,pero que pareciese eterno. Esa persona que la había dejado noches casi enteras en vela,esa persona que hacía que cuando la viese sonreír se sintiera en el paraíso,su musa,su fuente de inspiración,su tan querida Nico...tan cerca de ella.

-Y-yo...l-lo siento-fue lo único que llegó a pronunciar. Su cara estaba totalmente roja.

-¿Por qué estás tan roja?-le preguntó Nico

-hum...Maki-chan~quizá...¿estés enamorada de Nicochi?-dijo Nozomi-esta mañana la mirabas mucho

Maki no pronunció palabra.Más bien, no pudo. Tan sólo giró la cabeza hacia Nozomi,mientras su cara cogía cada vez tonos más rojos.

-¿Es eso cierto?-le preguntó también Eri.

Maki se levantó y miró a Nico. Esta la miraba seria,como si la interrogase.

-S-sí-respondió a la pregunta de Eri casi como si de un susurro se tratase.

Nico se quedó sorprendida. Nunca le había pasado eso. En cualquier otro momento,habría dicho una frase infantil, orgullosa y desagradable. Pero eso era serio. No podía tomárselo a broma. Pero no sabía que contestar. Maki le había parecido atractiva, pero en ningún momento pensó en estar enamorada de ella. Después de todo,sólo logró salir de su boca una palabra:

-Maki-chan...

-¡N-no hace falta que respondas!-dijo la pelirroja

Cuando Nico vio la respuesta de Maki supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. En ese momento había estado cegada por su orgullo. Sigió la petición de Maki y no le contestó.Simplemente avanzó hacia ella, paso a paso,su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca,y con pasos inseguros se acercaba a la chica enamorada mientras dos de sus mejores amigas miraban la escena. Maki estaba rezagada,miraba al suelo toda avergonzada y deseaba que la tierra le tragase. Nico, notando esto, le cogió por la barbilla,giró su cabeza,y le dijo al oído,de tal manera que sólo ella la escuchase:"Yo también me he enamorado de ti"

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Maki. Ante tales palabras,se derrumbó.Estaba en estado de shock,¿podía ser aquello cierto?.Cada palabra dicha por la de ojos color rubí le resonaba en su cabeza, aquello parecía un sueño.¿Se podía cumplir lo que tanto anhelaba?¿Era aquello posible? Maki no se lo creía. No cabía en sí de gozo. Todavía en el suelo,se tapó la lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas,su sonrisa se hacía a cada momento más y más grande. Miró a Nico. Ella la miraba con una expresión orgullosa,pero a la vez amable y gentil en su rostro. Maki se levantó. Aunque su cuerpo apenas le respondía,tan sólo pudo hacer una cosa en un último suspiro. Abrazó a Nico. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Nico esta vez era la sorprendida. No se lo esperaba, mas sólo correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que os guste mucho!<strong>

**Reviews**

**Toruo:¡Muchas gracias!Me alegra que te hayan gustado los pensamientos de Maki （＾ｖ＾）**

**guadalupedigimon:¡Lo seguiré!Muchas gracias por tu apoyo~（＾ｖ＾）**

**son. gethsemani777****777: Dos palabras:muchas gracias （＾ｖ＾）**

**zehiroth:Hum...¡Rin,la puta ama del atletismo!Ｏ(≧∇≦)ＯMe alegra que te guste el comportamiento de Maki(/^▽^)/En el siguiente capítulo pienso poner Kotoumi y Tsubahono,así que te estaré esperando para que lo leas (?) ¡Muchas gracias! （＾ｖ＾）**


	3. Chapter 3

**-¿Quién no sabe hacer Tsubahono ni KotoUmi?**

**+*levanta la mano*¡Yooooo!**

**Siento muchíííííííííísimo la demora. No he tenido mucho tiempo,y el poco que he tenido lo he malgastado shipeando y jugando al LL! Este capítulo es algo malo,por no decir que es escoria que he escrito a partes sobre las dos de la mañana de diferentes sábados y domingos. Aun así espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p>-Umi-chan,¡por favor!<br>-Y-ya te he dicho que no,Kotori-chan...¡esto es demasiado vergonzoso!  
>Kotori había pasado la tarde anterior en casa de Umi junto con Honoka,y por casuales de la vida había conseguido quedarse a dormir con Umi.<br>-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?¿acaso no me quieres?-rechistaba Kotori  
>-Y-yo...¡por supuesto!pero...-Umi sabía que no podía negarle nada a la chica de quien estaba enamorada-entra,te dejo dormir conmigo...¡pero sólo por esta vez!<br>-Umi-chan,a veces eres muy manipulable -dijo alegre Kotori mientras la abrazaba por debajo de las mantas de la cama  
>Umi se sonrojó-K-Kotori-chan...<br>-¿Sabes lo que más me ha gustado de hoy?Cuando Honoka se ha ido y te me has declarado...-susurró al oído de Umi  
>La chica cada vez estaba más avergonzada-E-eto...Kotori-chan...<br>-¿Sabes qué?Me gustaría que hiciéramos más cosas. Ya sabes,cosas de novias-sonrió inocentemente Kotori,aunque con unos pensamientos no tan puros.  
>-¿A-a qué te refieres?-Umi estaba y asustada.<br>-Umi-chan...ya sabes a lo que me refiero...  
>-P-pero Kotori-chan...n-no podemos-la chica de pelo azulado estaba al borde del colapso.<br>Kotori rió.Le resultaba tremendamente adorable ver como la chica se sonrojaba.-¡Tan solo era una broma ,Umi-chan!  
>-N-no deberías bromear con esas cosas...-la regañó-bueno,vamos a dormir-apagó la luz<br>-Buenas noches~  
>.<p>

.  
>-¡Kotori-chan despierta!-la arquera exigía. Estaba totalmente ruborizada.<br>-Lo siento,Umi-chan...-Kotori acababa de despertar,al igual que Umi. Pero había una pequeña diferencia.  
>-¡P-pero deja de abrazarme así!-le reprochó.Kotori ni se había dado cuenta. Se había dormido abrazándola,pero ahora la cogía por la cintura.<br>-Lo siento Umi-chan-dijo soltando a su novia y levantándose de su cama-huh...deberíamos ir a desayunar,¿no crees?  
>-Sí.Mi madre nos llamó hace unos diez minutos...<br>-Entiendo.  
>La pareja bajó a desayunar,comieron y se dirigieron hacia donde se reunirían con Honoka,pero un mensaje le llegó a Kotori:<br>-Honoka:  
>¡Lo siento!Es mejor que no me esperen,hoy me he adelantado e iré al instituto sola,tengo algunas cosas que hacer.¡Espero no haber causado molestias!<br>-Esta Honoka-chan...-Umi dijo por encima del hombro de Kotori-nunca cambia...  
>-Lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar del camino que nos queda juntas-Kotori sonrió.<br>-S-supongo que sí...

.

.

-¡Tsubasa-chan!  
>¿Cuándo había cogido tanta confianza con la líder de A-rise? Quizá en alguna de sus tantas "citas",o en todas las conversaciones por Line. Honoka no lo pensaba mucho, tan sólo era feliz del modo en el que habían acabado las cosas.<br>-Buenos días, Honoka-chan.-Tsubasa la saludó.  
>Desde siempre a Honoka le había llamada mucho la atención aquella chica. Lo pensó un poco,pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas.¿Se había enamorado de Tsubasa?La respuesta era un sí.<br>-¿Te podría preguntar una cosa?-  
>Honoka,al darse cuenta de la dirección que indicaba su corazón decidió decirle sus sentimientos y pedirle salir.¿Qué podía perder?<br>-De acuerdo.-asintió Tsubasa  
>-¿Podríamos irnos a un lugar más discreto?-estaban en frente de UTX.<br>-Me parece bien. Hay una calle por la que no pasa mucha gente.-Tsubasa cogió de la mano a Honoka y la guió  
>"Sedosa y suave..."fue lo que pensó Honoka al tacto de su mano.<br>-Ya estamos.Y bien,¿qué querías preguntarme?-Tsubasa intentó parecer tranquila,pero en verdad su corazón latía muy rápido. Se moría de ganas por besar a Honoka,acariciarla...pero debía mantenerse seria.  
>-¿Querrías ser mi novia?-Honoka era demasiado directa.<br>-Por supuesto.¿Acaso lo dudabas?-a Tsubasa le costó mucho mantenerse firme. Aquella frase fue fruto de millones de intentos ante el espejo,de miles de frases ideadas para aceptarla,o pedirle salir.  
>-¡Fantástico!-Honoka rebosaba de felicidad.<br>Tsubasa no lo resistió más. Se abalanzó contra la que acababa de convertirse en su novia y le propinó un cálido beso.  
>-¿Te ha gustado?<br>-¡Tsubasa-chan, eso ha sido increíble!-grito Honoka  
>Ante ese gesto,Tsubasa rió un poco-¿No tienes práctica? Creo que deberías irte yendo...<br>-¡Casi lo olvidaba! -rió por su torpeza-nos vemos esta tarde sobre las ocho-se despidió

"Esta chica..."fueron los pensamientos de Tsubasa al ver como su novia se iba  
>.<p>

.  
>Un día frío. La práctica de la tarde había terminado,y justo después de ella el trío de tercer año había salido hacia dios sabe donde con bastante prisa.<br>Las personas que allí quedaban estaban recogiendo con tranquilidad sus pertenencias y se preparaban para irse.  
>-¡Umi-chan,Kotori-chan,esperarse!-Honoka llamaba a sus dos amigas que estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de salida-¡Tengo algo importante que contaros!-esa última frase la dijo con más alegría que de costumbre<br>-¿Qué quieres,Honoka-chan?-las dos chicas se acercaron  
>-¿Y a nosotras no nos lo cuentas? ¡nya!-Una Rin algo fastidiada se acercaba hacia Honoka con Hanayo detrás<br>-Jeje,lo siento-hizo un gesto de disculpa-¡Tsubasa-chan y yo estamos saliendo!  
>-¿¡Qué!?-Umi quedó sorprendida<br>-¡Felicidades Honoka-chan!-fueron las palabras de las otras tres,y finalmente de Umi-Espero vuestro amor dure mucho tiempo.  
>Las chicas se quedaron un rato más felicitando y dando consejos a Honoka,pero después de una buena conversación se fueron todas paras sus respectivas casas.<br>El trío de segundo caminaba por las calles.  
>-Vosotras dos estáis muy unidas...-comentó Honoka<br>-Yep~ tú no eres la única que ha encontrado el amor Honoka-chan~-Kotori respondió alegre  
>-Eso significa...¿que están saliendo?-dijo con emoción Honoka<br>-N-no lo digas tan alto-Umi estaba totalmente ruborizada  
>-¿Desde cuándo?-la chica de ojos azules pedía más datos<br>-Desde ayer-y la novia de Umi los seguía dando  
>Hablar de aquello para Umi era como una tortura. Quería que la tierra le tragara. Su cara estaba igual de colorada que el pelo de Maki.<br>-¿P-podemos parar d-de hablar sobre el tema?  
>-jeje...a Umi-chan no le gusta hablar de ello-recalcó Honoka-Bueno,ya se está haciendo tarde, así que me adelanto un poco.¡Esta tarde he quedado!-Honoka salió corriendo<br>-Hasta mañana-Kotori y Umi se despidieron

.

.  
>-Parece que a partir de ahora tendremos una pareja en el grupo-le comentó la rusa a su amiga<br>-¿Una?Yo creo que con sólo ver la práctica de hoy,se ve que hay más de una-Nozomi le contestó  
>-¿Y qué otras parejas más hay exactamente?-Eri arqueó una ceja<br>-Rin y Hanayo,además de Kotori y Umi-La de ojos verdes dijo de corrida  
>-¿E-en serio?-la rusa estaba más que sorprendida<br>-Si observas bien, desde esta mañana Rin y Hanayo han estado siendo más cercanas que de costumbre,aunque parezca imposible.Y lo mismo con Umi y Kotori.  
>-Me lo esperaba de ti-la rusa rió levemente<br>Las dos chicas siguieron hablando mientras veían el abrazo de Nico y Maki. Aquello se estaba alargando.  
>-Nico-chan...creo deberíamos separarnos-susurró Maki<br>-También lo creo-la mayor se separó y miró a Maki.  
>"Adorable"fue lo único que pensó.<br>-¿Ya habéis terminado?-Eri interrumpió  
>-¿Todavía estáis ahí? -le contestó Nico<br>-Nico-chan,no seas así.Ellas también vinieron a ayudarme...-Maki paró a Nico.  
>-Maki-chan no hace falta. Es que es mejor que nos vayamos.¿Verdad Erichi?-Nozomi sonrió<br>-Sí,es mejor que las dejemos solas.  
>Con la sonrisa anterior de Nozomi,a Eri le había dado un vuelco el corazón. Había sido tan tremendamente hermosa..."Tan hermosa como ella~ "pensó la rusa mientras seguía a Nozomi fuera de la habitación.<br>-Hum...Erichi,lo he estado pensando.-Nozomi interrumpió el silencio-¿Y si quedamos este sábado?  
>-Me parece bien.-sonrió<br>-Entonces quedamos a las siete,voy a recogerte a tu casa.-Nozomi terminó alegre  
>Mientras salían de la escuela,Eri no podía dejar de mirar a Nozomi. Cada gesto suyo le parecía aún mejor que el anterior."En realidad es hermosa..."<br>Al darse cuenta de lo había pensado,Eri negó con la cabeza y siguió andando detrás de su amiga.  
>"Su mano derecha está libre...¿y si la cojo?"<br>Lentamente Eri acerco su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Nozomi.  
>-Erichi...-fue lo único que escuchó.<br>Al ver a su amiga sonrojada,decidió apartar su mano. No debería haber hecho el último acto.  
>Pero Nozomi no quería eso. Le volvió a coger la mano,y con timidez, sólo llegó a pronunciar unas palabras.<br>-No sueltes tu mano,es cálida...-después de decir aquello Nozomi le sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Eri devolvió la sonrisa  
>Nozomi se apegó más a Eri.-¿Te gustaría quedarte hoy a dormir en mi casa?-propuso<br>-No me puedo negar-la chica sonrió  
>Aquellas dos siguieron con sus manos entrelazadas caminando hacia la casa de la más bajita.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**OmegaK: ¡gracias a ti!**

**ArisaAk: Muchas gracias ^^**

**Bleach010915: No hace falta que me des las gracias,de hecho te las tendría que dar yo a ti,y te las doy. ¡Muchas gracias! Actualizar se supone que es lo que debo de hacer ^^**

**zehiroth: Es algo difícil de explicar. Maki se apoya con la punta del pie,da el giro,y cuando ya está girada resbala y cae. #fuckthelogic ¡Gracias por decir lo de Honoka! Al principio no iba a poner tsubahono en este capítulo,pero gracias a tu review pude poner una pareja más en el cap.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto...este capítulo lo tenía listo el domingo 15 de febrero,y pensé "¡Venga,lo voy a subir y tendré un capítulo de San Valentín! :DDDDDDD"**

**...**

**Al final los días pasaron,seguí escribiendo el siguiente capítulo,y marzo ha llegado...¿tomaríais esto como capítulo de San Valentín?**

**Bue,decir que gracias por los reviews,y que el siguiente capítulo ya está listo,sólo falta subirlo,y editarlo... También estoy preparando un one-shot Nicomaki basado en el manga.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!(Al escribir este capítulo pensé "este va a ser bueno".Al releerlo mis expectativas han caído...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Eri<strong>  
>-Nozomi...despierta...-susurré<br>-¿Erichi...?-fue lo único que obtuve en respuesta-¿Qué hora es?  
>-Las seis y media - teníamos apenas media hora para llegar a la práctica<br>-¿¡Tan tarde!?-Nozomi se deshizo de las sábanas que la cubrían rápidamente y abrió su armario. Cuando ya se preparaba para desvertirse decidí salir de la habitación.  
>-E-eto...creo que es mejor que salga - un pequeño sonrojo se hacía notable en mi cara. No es que no quisiera verla cambiándose,de hecho me moría por verla en ropa inte...¡pero ese es otro tema!<br>-No hace falta que te vayas,Erichi.-Nozomi me sonrió - Prefiero que te quedes - me cogió del brazo,y me arrastró hasta su cama,donde me sentó.Mi corazón latía muy fuerte,mis mejillas ardían,un leve rubor se hacía presente en mi rostro...estaba totalmente enamorada de aquella chica. Sus ojos verdes,su pelo morado oscuro,su personalidad...incluso cuando intentaba molestarme(y lo conseguía) yo seguía sintiendo los efectos del amor...  
>Empezó a cambiarse. Esto iba de mal en peor,¿me estaba provocando?<br>-Erichi...¿te gusta?-ella se había quitado la camiseta del pijama y ahora podía admirar su perfecta espalda,sus hombros...Pero había algo que no me gustaba. Le había dado tiempo a ponerse el sujetador,y por muy bonito que fuese tapaba mi vista. Ahora era mi momento tachi.  
>-Me encanta...-dije acercándome - pero lo preferiría sin esto...-la rodeé suavemente con mis brazos y le quité el sujetador.<br>-E-Erichi...-ella estaba sonrojada. Pensé en quitarme mi uniforme,pero se me ocurrió algo que hará a mi nivel de tachi ascender aún más. Le besé con cuidado el hombro y subí hasta su cuello. Con cada beso olía su aroma,y he de decir que era una fragancia exquisita...  
>-Erichi...-amaba cuando pronunciaba mi nombre - este modo tachi tuyo...me encanta<br>Sonreí ante aquella frase - Me alegra que te guste  
>Me quedé mirándola unos segundos,hasta recordar que ya íbamos tarde para la práctica. Dirigí una mirada hacia el reloj y sorprendentemente ya eran menos cuarto.<br>Rápidamente comencé a vestir a Nozomi,dándole un beso aquí y allá-¿Erichi?  
>-Llegamos tarde. Tenemos que darnos prisa.<br>Nozomi rió - Entonces es mejor que prepares nuestras cosas,mientras yo me visto. Ya sé que te perderías una hermosa vista...-en esa frase mi sonrojo aumentó - pero deberíamos emprender con el trabajo en equipo  
>-Sí,lo veo mejor - le dediqué una sonrisa y me dirigí a prepararlo todo.<br>**Narración normal**  
>Mientras Eri recogía todo y preparaba los desayunos Nozomi terminó de vestirse y corrió hacia el salón . Allí se encontró con Eri esperándola.<br>-¿Nos vamos?-el tono de voz de la rusa,junto con su melodioso timbre y juntado la sonrisa que acompañaba a esas palabras,hizo que Nozomi se ruborizara "hermoso,jodidamente hermoso. Como se podía esperar de ella" Nozomi pensó  
>-Sí,tendremos que darnos prisa.<p>

(...)

-¡Nozomi,date prisa,son en punto!-Eri corría hacia los vestuarios llevando de la mano a su querida Nozomi  
>-¡Ya voy,Erichi!¡Corres rápido!<br>Las dos llegaron al vestuario dando gracias a todas aquellas clases de educación física y a las prácticas por mantenerlas en forma y,con sus mochilas de cambio,empezaron a cambiarse lo más rápido posible.  
>-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Nozomi cuando ambas acabaron<br>-Y cuarto. Hay que darse prisa -La rusa corrió con todas sus ganas hacia la práctica.  
>-Llegáis tarde - una Nico les recordaba<br>-¿Ha pasado algo?-Kotori estaba preocupada  
>-No,simplemente a Nozomi se le han pegado las sábanas.-suspiró la rubia<br>-Erichi tampoco es que haya colaborado mucho para llegar temprano...-Nozomi se excusó  
>-Bueno,de todas maneras. Empecemos la práctica.-Nico se volteó y empezó con los estiramientos<br>La práctica fue tranquila y relajada,las chicas se esforzaban y el baile que preparaban,junto con la letra y la música iban de viento en popa. Hasta que Nozomi decidió sacar un tema algo vergonzoso para dos de las integrantes.  
>-Nicochi,Maki-chan...¿qué pasó ayer después de que Erichi y yo nos fuéramos?-Nozomi sonreía con malicia<br>-Voy al baño-Nico huyó  
>-Absolutamente nada - Maki murmuró.<br>Ella miraba hacia el suelo. El sonrojo que intentaba ocultar era totalmente notorio para todas las de allí,y Nozomi decidió aprovecharlo.

-¿os besásteis?  
>-¡No!-Maki se Sonrojó-Por supuesto que no.<br>-¡Maki-chan,nya!¡No seas así!  
>-¿Y cómo quieres que sea? Además,vosotras no sabéis nada de lo que pasó- la pelirroja intentaba evadir el tema<br>-Nozomi-chan nos contó lo que pasó...-Hanayo habló casi susurrando,Maki tuvo que esforzarse para oírla  
>-¡N-Nozomi!-Maki se quejó<br>-Lo siento - ella rió - pero me pareció apropiado contárselo  
>-Bueno,siguiendo la conversación. Al final,tú y Nico-chan...¿qué hicisteis?-preguntó Kotori transmitiéndole seguridad y tranquilidad con su tono<br>-¡Eso!-Dijo Honoka-¡Queremos saberlo!  
>¿P-por qué no las dejáis en paz?Seguro que no hicieron nada vergonzoso,¿verdad?-Umi intentó cortar la conversación,pero algo,más bien alguien,la siguió<br>-¿Tanto os interesa lo que la magnífica y super idol Nico hiciera con Maki-chan?-la chica de ojos carmesí apareció detrás de todas,con un tono egocéntrico - Pues os lo contaré  
>-Harasho...-En realidad,a pesar de haber estado callada,a Eri le interesaba bastante el tema.<br>-Nicochi, estamos preparadas para oír yuri del fuerte - Nozomi sonrió  
>-¡No,no estamos preparadas!-Umi estaba al borde del colapso<br>-Lo siento Nozomi,pero parece que hoy te quedarás sin historia yuri,pero aún puedes leer algún doujin de alguna ship tuya.-Nico contestó  
>-¿De verdad lo vas a contar,Nico-chan?-Maki estaba totalmente colorada,casi ganando al color de su pelo<br>-Por supuesto. Si quieren oír,que oigan.  
>Maki se quedó callada unos segundos . Después asintió-E-está bien...<br>-Pues empecemos.  
><strong>Flashback narrado por Nico<strong>  
>Eri y Nozomi acababan de salir de la sala y tenía a una Maki en modo dere dere delante mía. Era tan adorable de esa manera,avergonzada y pensando cabizbaja,mirando hacia el suelo...<br>Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos aproveché la ocasión y la abracé por detrás  
>-¿¡P-pero qué...!?<br>La callé con un suave beso en el cuello que la dejó más roja de lo que ya estaba y le hundía más en su modo dere dere.  
>-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-susurré a su oído<p>

**Narración normal**  
>-¡Nya!¡Esto está muy interesante!<br>-Rin-chan,no interrumpas...-Hanayo intentó tranquilizarla  
>-Nico-chan,¿me dejarías seguir contando?-Maki se acercó a la mencionada. Su orgullo iba a ser mancillado si Nico seguía contando.<br>-Sabes que sí  
><strong>Narra Maki<strong>  
>Con esa pregunta me emocioné.Sabía perfectamente la respuesta,pero antes tenía que salir de mi modo dere dere<br>Me giré hacia Nico-chan y la abracé.  
>-Sabes que la respuesta es sí.-también le susurré al oído.<br>Antes de que pudiera contestas,separé el abrazo. Se veía sorprendida,algo sonrojada. Lentamente posé su mano sobre la mía y le proporcioné un beso ahí.  
>-¿Quieres que vallamos a tomar algo,mi "number one",Super Idol Yazawa Nico?-mi voz era firme,pero a la vez suave.<br>-Por supuesto,Nishikino Maki - ella me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón saltase.  
>Cuando le devolví la sonrisa,salimos de la sala de música y la guíe hasta un pequeño café.<br>-Es bastante acogedor - me comentó ella sentándose  
>-Lo vi la semana pasada mientras daba un paseo.<br>-Entiendo...-cuidadosamente ella posó su mano sobre la mía,que descansaba en la mesa. Antes de poder iniciar una conversación llegó el camarero.  
>-¿Han decidido ya lo que van a pedir,señoritas?-preguntó.Era un joven de unos veinte años.<br>-No,todavía no hemos mirado siquiera la carta. Puede venir dentro de cinco minutos - le respondí  
>Cuando se fue me dirigí a Nico-chan,quien estaba leyendo el menú-¿Ya has decidido?<br>-Sí,supongo que pediré el número 4 y 9.  
>-Déjame ver...-dije quitándole el menú - Es una gran elección. Yo creo que pediré el 12 y el 7.<br>-¿En serio,Maki-chan?¿Por qué no pides algo más dulce?  
>-Esto es lo que me gusta. No me voy a pedir otra cosa.-respondí simplemente mientras llamaba al camarero y ordenaba nuestros pedidos.<br>-Llegarán en breve.-el camarero se fue.  
>Miré hacia Nico-chan. Ella estaba jugueteando con su teléfono móvil,apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano...estaba hermosa,y totalmente adorable. Mi corazón se derretía cada vez que la miraba.<br>Sin que lo notase,moví mi silla a su lado,y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella se giró extrañada y ahí es donde aproveché para robarle su primer beso. Al principio ninguna de las dos sabíamos como seguirlo,pero poco a poco se fue transformado en un beso apasionado...

Hasta que llegó el camarero. Este tosió dos veces para llamarnos la atención y dejó los platos en la mesa.  
>Me volví a colocar en mi lugar inicial e inicié conversación-¿Te ha gustado?<br>-Mucho. No sabía que Maki-chan podía besar así.-empezó a comer  
>-Ni yo tampoco. Ha sido mi primer beso.-reí<br>-Siéntete feliz. Una experta te ha felicitado.-y ahí iba de nuevo ese ego que tanto me gusta.  
>-¿Experta?¿Sólo me has besado,corrijo,sólo te he besado yo y ya dices que eres una experta?-levanté una ceja<br>-¡He besado a muchas personas!-esa cara enfadada suya era una trampa para mí,estaba adorable. Pero no podía perder.  
>-Di un ejemplo - apoyé mi codo en la mesa y mi cara en mi mano,y con tranquilidad empecé a jugar con mi pelo.<br>-De acuerdo. Tu ganas . Sólo me has besado tú.¡Pero siéntete afortunada de tener el primer beso de la Super Idol Nico Ni!-se levantó de su asiento.  
>-Por supuesto - reí - soy muy afortunada.<br>Seguimos hablando hasta que terminamos la comida,y pedí la cuenta. Salimos del local y fuera nos despedimos.  
>-Bueno...supongo que...Hasta mañana.-Nico-chan sonrió.<br>Le devolví la sonrisa.-Hasta mañana.Y ve con ánimos a la escuela,que mañana ya es san viernes.  
>-Eso intentaré...-no se veía muy animada por el hecho de tener clase mañana<br>-Bueno...pues...Adiós - terminé y me di la vuelta despidiéndome,mientras ella cogía el camino de vuelta a su casa y se despedía.

**Narración normal **  
>-¡Nya!¡Al final sí hubo beso!<br>-Es una historia muy bonita - Kotori dijo,mientras intentaba reanimar a la ya desmayada desde hace rato,Umi.  
>-Harasho. Es una bonita historia - Eri las felicitó.<br>-Nicochi...me has decepcionado...¿me estás diciendo que no hiciste yuri con Maki-chan?  
>-Ella aún no está preparada.-Se excusó<br>-¡No vamos a hacer yuri,esté o no esté preparada!-Se quejó Maki ruborizada  
>-Espero que seáis felices con vuestra relación.-Hanayo las felicitó<br>-¡Maki-chan!Si necesitas algún consejo,recuerda que puedes llamarme - Honoka les brindó su ayuda.  
>-Gracias - respondió<br>-Esto.. deberíamos ir cambiándonos. Es casi la hora.-La rusa avisó  
>Cada una empezó a recoger sus cosas,para después cambiarse y llegar a clase a su hora.<br>-Maki-chan,¿ya has terminado? - preguntó Rin  
>-Sí,ya podemos volver a clase<br>-A-adiós -se despidió Hanayo del trío de segundo y tercero mientras salía junto con Rin y Maki  
>Las tres chicas de primero no hablaban en el camino hacia la clase,eso las incomodaba un poco.<br>-Maki-chan,no me esperaba que empezases a salir con Nico-chan,Nya - Rin comentó  
>-Digo lo mismo...no es que no lo aceptemos,de hecho Rin-chan y yo no somos quiénes para hablar, pero supuse que verías problemas a la hora de empezar a salir con ella...-Hanayo estaba algo nerviosa-d-digo que los padres de Rin-chan y mis padres son bastante abiertos y no les importa que salgamos con una chica,p-pero tus padres...<br>-Sí,sé lo que quieres decir. Mis padres pueden ser bastante estrictos,y seguramente se preocupen por la imagen y la descendencia antes que de mi propia felicidad...pero...si me dejaron ser school Idol...aún queda una posibilidad,¿no?-Maki tragó saliva - puede pasar que lo acepten,y me dejen salir con ella,me dejen disfrutar de mi felicidad...o puede que intenten cortar la felicidad. Que no la acepten,y que me obliguen a dejar m's...-la pelirroja suspiró - esperemos que sea la primera opción,¿no es así?  
>-¡Así se dice,nya!-Rin la felicitó<br>-E-eso esperemos - Hanayo dijo  
>Maki sonrió a sus dos amigas y se dirigió hacia la clase. Ya dentro,cada una se fueron hacia sus respectivos sitios y empezaron el primer módulo.<p>

(...)

Pasaron todas las clases,para algunos miembros fueron entretenidas,para otras fue un infierno.  
>-Menos mal que ya hemos acabado...¡ahora toca práctica!-decía una entusiasmada Honoka<br>-Tranquilizate Honoka-chan. Si gastas todas tus energías ahora no podrás aprovechar al máximo la práctica - Kotori le sonrió  
>-Deberíamos darnos prisa,hemos salido más tarde de lo habitual de clase...-Umi avisaba<p>

Las chicas se dirigieron a los vestuarios,donde se encontraron a Nozomi y Eri  
>-Buenas tardes - saludaron las de segundo<br>-Buenas - Nozomi les respondió  
>-¿Qué tal las clases?-la rusa formuló la pregunta<br>-Bastante bien,las de hoy han sido fáciles - Honoka rió  
>-Me alegro de ello - Eri terminó de guarda su uniforme en la mochila de cambio y se dirigió hacia la salida junto con Nozomi<br>-Nos vemos en la práctica - se despidieron  
>-Nos vemos<p>

(...)

La práctica de la tarde no tuvo muchos incidentes,obviando alguna que otra pelea por parte del nicomaki,fue una práctica muy normal  
>-Creía que dejarían de pelear ahora que están saliendo Nya - comentaba Rin<br>-Se ve que Maki-chan no puede dejar de lado su modo tsun tsun - Nozomi decía  
>-Maki-chan y Nico-chan se ven bastante felices,aunque discutan- Kotori finalizaba<br>-Pienso lo mismo...- Hanayo se unía a la conversación  
>-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?- Umi miraba con preocupación a las mencionadas<br>-Lo mejor sería dejar que lo solucionen ellas,es lo que siempre hacen,¿no?- la rubia seguía  
>-Yo creo que Maki-chan y Nico-chan deberían ser más sinceras.-decía Honoka<br>Y mientras tanto,las dos que ocupaban el tema de conversación del grupo seguían discutiendo  
>-¡Niña malcriada!¡Es normal que alguien tan torpe como tú no sea capaz de hacer este paso de baile!¡No respetas a tus superiores!<br>-"¡Lo siento,oh,mi gran reina,Super Idol Yazawa Nico,por no ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple!"-dijo con sarcasmo-¡Para tu información,sólo respetos a los superiores que lo parecen!¡Maldita loli inmadura!  
>-Me recuerdan a una pareja de viejos divorciados,nya...-Rin declaró<br>-Eto...chicas - Eri interrumpió en la pelea-¿Y si os tranquilizáis?No sirve de nada pelearse...Nico,no ha todas se nos da tan bien hacer las cosas de idols,y Maki,si quieres te puedo enseñar el paso...  
>-¡Por supuesto que eso ya lo sé!-Nico se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda a la rubia y a la pelirroja<br>-Gracias por la ayuda,Eri. La aceptaré encantada - Maki se dirigía hacia Nico - Vamos,dejemos esta estúpida pelea. Quizá insultamos sin sentido.  
>-¿Quizá?¿Insultamos?No es "quizá",y no es "insultamos".Tú insultaste sin sentido.-Nico dijo con ego<br>-¡No seas infantil!¡Me estoy disculpado!-Maki usó un tono molesto  
>-Ya han vuelto a empezar...jeje-Kotori rió un poco por la situación<br>-¡No voy a aceptar unas disculpas de alguien como tú!-Nico cruzó sus brazos.  
>Maki se hartó y volvió a Nico. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la besó. Al principio Nico se resistió,estaba enfadada,pero poco a poco fue cayendo en la tentación y correspondió el beso. Segundos después de esto,Maki decidió romper el beso,no sin antes sorber el hilo de saliva que quedaba entre ellas dos y morder el labio de la peli-negra.<br>-Te recuerdo que esta persona de la que no aceptas disculpas es tu n-o-v-i-a-Maki hizo paradas en cada una de las letras - por favor,no seas tan infantil - fue lo último que dijo antes de irse  
>-¡E-espera Maki-chan!-Nico corrió para alcanzarla<br>-Parece que esta pelea ha sido más gorda que a las que estamos acostumbradas,nya...-Rin comentó -Creo que con esto se da por terminada la práctica - la rusa dijo,pero paró en cuanto vio a Nozomi acercarse a la puerta cerrada de salida-¿Nozomi?  
>-Shhhhh,Erichi...Maki-chan y Nicochi están hablando detrás de la puerta. Intento escucharlas.<br>-¿En serio? -Honoka se acercó y posó su oído sobre la puerta  
>-¡Nya!-Rin repitió las acciones de Honoka<br>-No creo que esté bien espiarlas de esta manera...-Umi confesó al ver ya ha todas sus compañeras,exceptuando Eri,pegadas a la puerta  
>-Tampoco está tan mal,¿no?Tan sólo es curiosidad.-Eri la invitó a escuchar<br>-¿¡T - tú también!?-dijo siendo obligada a poner la oreja  
>Todas escuchaban atentas aquel momento nicomaki<br>-S-supongo que no debí ser tan infantil - confesó Nico  
>-Las dos dijimos cosas que nos han podido dañar<br>-Bueno,dañar,dañar...no sé si es la palabra...pero...quedas perdonada.Y te doy mis disculpas.¿Me perdonas?-Nico la miró cabizbaja - Recuerda,soy la gran Idol Yazawa Nico - después de aquello hizo su típico niconiconi

-Tan sólo si haces lo que yo te diga por lo que queda del día - Maki cruzó sus brazos y jugueteó con su pelo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa divertida  
>Nico comprendió que aquello podía ser interesante y le devolvió la sonrisa burlona-acepto<br>-Parece que aquí va a haber tema...-comentó Nozomi - les tendremos que preguntar el lunes.  
>-Espero que hagan mucho yuri para que luego nos lo cuenten,nya.<br>-¿P-por qué e-en lo primero que pensáis es en yuri?-Umi estaba ruborizada  
>-Resiste Umi-chan-decia Kotori<br>-Esas dos van muy lanzadas - la rubia suspiró  
>-Parece que Maki-chan y Nico-chan se divertirán - Hanayo concluyó<br>-Shhhhh, están diciendo algo - Nozomi mandó silencio  
>-Tan sólo dicen que se van a casa de Maki-chan,nya.<br>-Ya no tienen excusa para el lunes...-el semblante de Nozomi se oscureció

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Antes de todo:¡Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!**

**son. gethsemani777**:Gracias por el review~

Me gusta que guste mi Nozoeri ^^

Realmente fue un poco flojo,pero me alegra mucho que te gustara.

**pumpkin513:¡**Muchas gracias~!

Lo intentaré XD Aunque cada vez cojo menos el ordenador,oseasé,cada vez actualizo menos...

**zehiroth:**¡Muchísimas gracias!

En serio,tus reviews siempre me ayudan.

Sí,el capítulo fue corto u.u

Me guardaré lo de la cita grupal y lo del Tsubahono,pero lo del nicomaki,sería en un especial,o si no ya en un capítulo más avanzado...tengo pensando que dentro de dos capítulo pase el accidente,así que...Bue,me lo guardo todo.¡Prometo usarlo,aunque sea en un one-shot a parte!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cuando pueda el siguiente capítulo!<strong>

Espero que el ordenador no se haya comido ninguna palabra...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai~**

**Creo que esta vez no me he demorado tanto con el capítulo,¿cierto?**

**Lo admito,el Kotoumi no se me da bien,lo siento.**

**Bue,lo mismo de siempre,espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y que me perdonéis las incoherencias,faltas ortográficas,etc...**

**CASI SE ME OLVIDA**

**En el anterior capítulo comenté algo sobre un one-shot...bueno...he empezado a escribir otras dos historias,y otros dos one-shots...así que...creo que terminaré este fanfic y después ya subiré cositas.**

**Recuerdo que en mi fanfic del año nuevo(sí,ahora lo digo,pero me acabo de acordar) hubo un review diciendo que daba pie a un fic más largo...pero...creo que no lo seguiré. Fue tan sólo un one-shot de prueba,así que nico nico nope~**

**AHORA sí.¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

><p>-Umi-chan~-llamaba la chica a su novia-¿Y si vamos a ver a las alpacas?<br>-De acuerdo Kotori-chan-sonrió-espera que termine esto  
>Las dos chicas hablaban en el aula,mientras la peli-azul adelantaba tarea<br>-Terminé - suspiró  
>-Entonces,Umi-chan,vayamos a ver a las alpacas - Kotori arrastró hasta el patio a Umi,contándole todo lo que sabía y más sobre las alpacas<br>-¡Llegamos!-la chica corrió a abrazar a la alpaca macho,el cual la recibió feliz -Tenía tantas ganas de verte...  
>Umi miró la escena con una sonrisa cálida y algo nostálgica. Aquello le recordaba a las primeras veces que habían ido allí,y todo lo que habían pasado en aquella escuela.<br>-Ojalá pudiera llevarte a casa~-Kotori seguía dando mimos a la alpaca  
>-Kotori-chan,parece que le quieres más a él que a mí...-la arquera se quejó<br>En respuesta a ello,la alpaca le hizo una mala mueca  
>-Umi-chan,no seas así.Sabes que nunca te cambiaría por una alpaca...pero es que tú no te dejas abrazar así...te desmayas antes...-Kotori seguía abrazando el cuello del animal,el cual miró con desdén a Umi<br>-K-kotori-chan...-Umi cogió de la manga a Kotori-¿y si vamos a algún lugar a t-tomar algo?-la ruborizada Umi intentaba alejar a su novia de la alpaca que le hacía competición  
>-Eso sería fantástico, Umi-chan.-Kotori sonrió dulcemente y cogió del brazo a Umi<br>La arquera,mientras dejaban la escuela,giró su cabeza hacia la alpaca mostrando una expresión triunfante.

**(...)**  
>De nuevo hablando con Kotori,pasaron muchos establecimientos,pero Kotori se paró en uno-¡Aquí es!<br>-¿Aquí es?-Umi preguntó confundida - E-espera...se supone que soy yo la que te he invitado,y la que te debería llevar a algún sitio elegido por mí, no por ti...  
>-Umi-chan,por favor...-Kotori intentó convencer a la peli-azul<br>-De acuerdo...-y lo consiguió - Si tú lo dices,debe ser un lugar fantástico - Umi le sonrió  
>Las dos entraron al local,y cogieron la primera mesa libre que vieron,en la que comenzaron a hablar<br>-Esta semana ha sido muy ajetreada...-comenzó Kotori  
>-La verdad es que sí...-suspiró<br>-Todas están saliendo con alguien,incluso nosotras dos hemos empezado a salir. Es curioso...-Kotori sonrió  
>-¿Todas?¿estás segura?Creo que Nozomi y Eri no lo han confirmado...-Umi reprochó<br>-Pero ellas dos son "especiales"-Kotori rió - no hace falta ni que lo digan,ya parecen casadas.  
>-No sé cómo nos deberíamos tomar eso.-la voz de la rubia sobre la que hablaban les interrumpió la charla -¿Tú qué opinas,Nozomi?<br>-Creo que nos lo podríamos tomar como un alago Erichi~-las dos chicas sentadas se giraron hacia Nozomi y Eri  
>-Realmente no estamos saliendo,no nos lo hemos pedido...pero es como si fuéramos novias- Nozomi les aclaró<br>-N-Nozomi...-la rubia se sonrojó mientras cogía asiento  
>-¿Sí,Erichi?-le sonrió<br>-Vosotras dos hacéis una bonita pareja - comentó Kotori  
>-Es lo que siempre le digo a Erichi - la peli-morada cogió de la mano a la rubia<br>-N-Nozomi...-Eli murmuró  
>-Sí,ya sé,ya sé - Nozomi le dirigió una sonrisa<br>-Oye...esas de ahí...¿No son Maki-chan y Nico-chan?-Umi interrumpió a la conversación señalando a la acera de enfrente  
>Kotori se dió la vuelta-¿A ver?<br>-Parece que sí -Nozomi hizo una pausa - Aunque están discutiendo...que raro en ellas - dijo sarcásticamente  
>-¿Las invitamos a sentarse?-propuso Kotori<br>-Me parece una buena idea - Eri se levantó de su asiento para salir del local  
>-¡Idiota!¡Sí hacemos eso mañana no quedará comida!-Maki regañaba a Nico<br>-¿Acaso eso importa?Tú,con una familia tan rica como la tuya,no deberías preocuparte por la comida que haya.¡Seguro que puedes enviar a algún empleado a comprar por la mañana!-Nico seguía discutiendo mientras se cogían de las manos  
>-¡Los empleados tienen sus vidas,y en fin de semana no trabajan!-Maki vio como Eri se acercaba y decidió finalizar aquello - No hables de lo que no sepas.<br>-Hump...-Nico giró su cabeza para no mirar a Maki -Aún así podríamos ir nosotras a comprar...-terminó con un tomo más bajo  
>-Hola,chicas -Eri se les acercó<br>-Buenas tardes - Maki jugaba con su pelo  
>Hola -La peli-negra seguía evitando mirar a Maki<br>-Umi,Kotori y Nozomi están dentro tomando algo,¿queréis entrar?

-Me da igual - Maki contestó con indiferencia  
>-¿N-Nozomi está ahí dentro?-Nico preguntó con horror<br>-Oh,vamos,Nicochi~-Nozomi salió de local - Será divertido - puso la pose del washi washi- Además,creo que no tienes otra opción  
>-E-eh...-Nico retrocedió,a lo cual Nozomi siguió avanzando<br>-¿Verdad?-Nozomi intentó seguir,pero se encontró con un brazo cortando su camino-¿Maki-chan?-Nozomi se quedó extrañada mirando la cara totalmente roja de la chica - Acaso...¿Estás celosa?  
>-¿Y-yo,C-celosa?¡P-por supuesto que no!-el tono rojo de su cara iba en aumento-¿P-por qué debería estar c-celosa?T-tan sólo es que n-no me gusta que le hagas e-el washi washi a Nico-chan ahora que es mi n-novia- Maki sólo podía mirar hacia el suelo mientras su sonrojo crecía<br>-P-pienso igual que Maki...Nozomi,no deberías ir haciendo el washi washi a cada momento - Eri también se estaba poniendo roja  
>-¿Tú también te estás poniendo celosa,Erichi?-dijo juguetona-¿Acaso a partir de ahora debería hacerte el washi washi sólo a ti?-El color de la cara de Eri era cada vez más notable - imagínatelo. Un washi washi por la mañana,otro por la noche,y si te portas bien otro al medio día - Nozomi acabó con una radiante sonrisa.<br>Observó el panorama a su al rededor. Nico abrazada a Maki como si de su madre se tratase,y esta acariciando su cabeza mientras la tranquilizaba;y Eri cogida de su mano con una cara totalmente roja.  
>-¡N-Nozomi!-le dijo con un tono enfadado-¿¡C-cómo puedes decir eso!?<br>-Lo siento,lo siento,Erichi...pero...no me niegues que no estás deseando que te haga todos los washi washi que te he mencionado...  
>-N-no lo niego pero...<br>-Maki-chan...-le susurró Nico - P-parece que están teniendo yuri oral...-con cada palabra Nico se apegaba más a la pelirroja  
>-¡Vamos Umi-chan!,no es tan vergonzoso - Kotori y Umi habían salido por todo lo que tardaban las demás<br>-Imagina mis manos,mis sedosas manos,pasando suavemente sobre t-...  
>-¡Nozomi,ya basta!-su rusa ya estaba más roja que el pelo de Maki y los ojos de Nico juntos.<br>Ella rió.  
>-¡Umi-chan,tú puedes!-Kotori socorría a la arquera-¡Nozomi-chan,la has desmayado!<br>-Lo siento,lo siento - dijo mientras ayudada a Kotori a llevarla dentro de local  
>-Vamos nosotras también - Eri les dijo a las dos chicas que seguían allí abrazadas<br>-Claro - Maki deshizo el abrazo y entró en el local  
>Ya dentro,todas se sentaron en las mesas. Kotori le acariciaba la cabeza a Umi,mientras que las recién llegadas se sentaban.<br>-Es curioso - Nozomi sonrió  
>-¿El qué es curioso?-preguntó la rusa mientras se sentaba al lado de ella<br>-Ahora mismo,El soldier trío está aquí~-la peli-morada miró hacia el respectivo trío  
>-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?-la rubia estaba confundida<br>-Nos podríais cantar Soldier Game - Nozomi mostró de nuevo la misma sonrisa que antes  
>-¿A-ahora?-Está vez fue Maki quien contestó<br>-¿Acaso os da vergüenza?-Nozomi puso una sonrisa burlona  
>-Por supuesto que no.-Maki se cruzó de brazos - Pero será mejor cantaros en mi casa.<br>-Kotori-chan...-poco a poco la peli-azul se despertaba  
>-Justo a tiempo,Umi-chan - Kotori le sonrió<br>-¿Eh?¿Justo a tiempo?-estaba confundida  
>-Vosotras,el soldier trío, nos vais a cantar una canción en casa de Maki-chan.¿Emocionada?-Nico se levantó para ir al lado de su novia<br>-¿Eh?¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir Umi antes de que se la llevaran del local después de pagar la cuenta.

**(En casa de Maki)**  
>-Estas faldas...siguen siendo demasiado cortas...-Umi estiraba la falda hacia abajo<br>-Chicas,¿habéis preparado ya la música?-La rusa organizaba todo  
>-Nico-chan,es obvio que el altavoz queda mejor aquí...-Maki movía el altavoz hacia una zona del salón<br>-¡Por supuesto que no!Si lo pones aquí - Nico movió el aparato hasta otra zona del salón-¡lo escucharemos mejor!  
>-¡Sí lo pones ahí rompes la simetría!Además, sólo escucharéis vosotras. No lo podemos poner muy alto,y nosotras necesitamos oír la música para cantar mejor.¡Idiota!<br>-Nicochi,Maki-chan,¿no estaría mejor aquí?-Nozomi paró la pelea,moviendo el altavoz hacia un lugar intermedio de donde las dos decían - Además,Maki-chan,debes darte prisa. Erichi y Umi-chan están por comenzar.

Maki se acercó a las otras y se pusieron en sus posiciones para la coreografía. Kotori encendió la música y el espectáculo dio inicio en el lugar que apenas media hora antes,ellas habían despejado.  
>Tanto Kotori,como Nozomi y Nico,miraban a sus novias cantar. Habían quedado hechizadas,no por la canción,sino por las admirables voces,y las chicas que las producían.<br>La canción finalizó y las tres chicas que formaban el público estaban totalmente sorprendidas.  
>-Ha sido increíble - Kotori se acercó poco a poco a la arquera<br>-Gracias,Kotori-chan - Umi le sonrió  
>-Mil veces mejor que en el live - Nozomi abrazó por detrás a la rubia<br>-Muchas gracias Nozomi - Eri rompió el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso  
>-N-no es que haya estado mal...Tan sólo es que podrías haberlo hecho mejor...Pero aún así has estado bastante bien...Te felicito.-Nico intentaba "conservar" su orgullo<br>-Vamos,admítelo. Te he visto. Estabas todo el rato mirándome. Te ha encantado - Maki le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada  
>-No he estado mirándote...quizá sólo un poco.-Nico se hizo la enfadada<br>Maki suspiró. Le encantaba verla así,en otra situación le respondería y provocaría otra pelea. Pero no tenía ganas. Verla enfadada le gustaba,pero verla sonrojada era aún mejor  
>-Entonces,¿no me has mirado mucho?-Maki fingió una cara de pena - Y yo que creía que te iba a gustar...<br>¿¡eh!?-aquel repentino cambio de actitud le sorprendió - Bueno...sí,eso. Podrías haber destacado más.  
>-Entonces esta noche lo intentaré - le dirigió la misma sonrisa pícara y juguetona de hace unas horas<br>-Creo que será mejor dejar solas a las tortolitos - dijo Nozomi mientras sacaba a Umi,Kotori y Eri de la casa. -¡Hasta otra,Maki-chan!  
>-Adiós,chicas.-Está se despidió<br>-¿A-a qué te refieres con "esta noche"?-Nico estaba ruborizada  
>-¿Acaso no lo deduces?-Maki suspiró - Te lo tendré que enseñar...-Se acercó lentamente a Nico<br>-¡N-no quiero que me enseñes nada!-Está retrocedió  
>-Nico-chan,¿recuerdas que tienes que hacerme caso en lo que te diga,no?Ya sabes,el trato.-Maki paró en seco<br>-S-supongo...-Nico estaba toda roja - pero es que no sé si estamos preparadas para lo que piensas hacer...  
>-¿Te estás echando atrás?-Maki había cruzado sus brazos<br>-Sí,¿qué pasa?Llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo. Lo mejor sería esperar hasta el segundo,o cuarto mes.¿no?-Nico se mostraba seria  
>-Es un alivio...-Maki suspiró<br>-¿Un alivio?  
>-¿Ueeh?-Maki no pensó antes de hablar - A-a...¡No he dicho nada!-estaba totalmente roja<p>

-¡Sí que has dicho algo!¡Has dicho claramente "es un alivio"!-Nico no comprendía el por qué primero se comportaba de esa manera y después sólo decía "es un alivio"-¿Que pretendías?¿Acaso intentabas quedar bien?¿Acaso intentabas obligarte?¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que dije esta mañana?

-N-no...

-¿Te estabas obligando?-Nico estaba extrañada  
>-O - obviamente no.-Se le daba bastante mal mentir cuando la cogían por sorpresa<br>-Maki-chan,esto es serio.-La cara de la peli-negra era decidida. Descubriría lo que le pasaba a Maki sí o sí.  
>-Ya te he dicho que no estaban obligándome.-Aunque su cara aún mantenía el sonrojo,no tartamudeó<p>

-Maki-chan - si hacía falta,lo conseguiría a la fuerza  
>Aquella cara le hacía daño a Maki."¿Debería decírselo?No me gusta que se preocupe..."pesaba Maki - Sí,estaba obligándome.<br>-¿¡Por qué!?La Maki-chan que yo conozco no haría eso.-Aquello ya le rallaba a Nico. No era común que hiciera esas cosas.  
>-B-bueno...en la azotea...dijiste...cuando Nozomi dijo que al final no había yuri...que no estaba preparada...y...-Le costaba decir aquello<br>-¿Y qué importa eso?¡Yo tampoco estoy preparada!-A Nico le cabreaba aquello  
>-...-Maki suspiró - L-lo siento.Sólo es que pensé...-Sabía que aquello no era algo que haría ella<br>-San Pensé y San Creí son santos que nunca llegaron al cielo.-Nico le dió la espalda - Nunca hagas cosas como estas de nuevo.  
>-D-de acuerdo...-Maki se sentía aliviada,pero a la misma vez aquello le dolía<br>Se quedó en el salón,sentada,mientras pensaba. De un momento a otro oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse,y corrió hacia ella  
>-¡Nico-chan!¿A dónde vas?<br>-A mi casa . Tú deberías quedarte aquí esperando a que lleguen tus padres. He recogido la parte del salón que utilizamos,está como antes.-Nico le sonrió  
>Maki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo ella recogía el salón-¿Y si te quedas a dormir aquí?Mis padres no vienen hasta el lunes.<p>

-Pero,Maki-chan,tendría que llamar a casa. Y después de lo que ha pasado...-Nico dudaba  
>-Por favor, perdóname-Maki cogía de las manos a la peli-negra,y esta se dio cuenta de las pocas veces que la iba a ver así.<br>-De acuerdo.-Nico sonrió orgullosa - Pero a cambio quiero que mañana me compres un collar. Caro.-Específico  
>-¡No pienso hacer eso!-Maki había vuelto a la normalidad.<br>-Pues entonces quítame el precio de tu perdón de antes. No voy a hacer lo que tú digas - Nico cruzó los brazos  
>-Me parece justo.-Maki sonrió<br>-Entonces ve buscándome un pijama, que yo llamo a mi casa - Nico cerró la puerta.  
>Maki subió a su habitación y buscó algo que le cupiera a la chica. La verdad es que no sabía si tendría pijama para Nico,pero simplemente pensó que sino podría darle una camiseta .<br>Al poco rato recordó haberlo dado todo a la asociación de ayuda a los más pobres y sin vacilar se puso a buscar una camiseta.  
>-Ya he llamado a mi casa - Nico abrió la puerta-¿Me has encontrado algún pijama?<br>-No - Maki suspiró - Pero puedes ponerte esto - le ofreció su camiseta de deporte  
>-¿eh?¡No me pienso poner eso!-Nico se cruzó de brazos-¡Es lo que usas para entrenar!¡Seguro que está sudada!<br>-Tengo varias iguales. Esta está limpia.  
>Nico cogió rápidamente la camiseta - En ese caso me la pondré<br>Las dos empezaron a cambiarse,lanzándose miradas para ver un poco más del cuerpo de la otra. Varias veces se encontraron, pero no dijeron nada.  
>Nico se terminó de cambiar-No me queda tan mal como pensé - Nico se miraba en un espejo<br>Maki estaba toda roja. Le gustaba verla en su ropa,era más que adorable.  
>Maki se metió en su cama-V - Vamos. Métete en la cama.<br>-¿Vamos a dormir juntas,en la misma cama?  
>-Sí.¿Hay algún problema?-Maki no podía mirarla a la cara por el sonrojo<br>-No,en absoluto - Nico se metió debajo de las sábanas y la abrazó - Buenas noches~Espero que sueñes con la gran Idol Nico Ni~  
>-L-lo haré - la pelirroja apagó la luz y le devolvió el abrazo<br>Mientras el silencio de la noche ocupaba toda la habitación,un rugir de estómago se hizo presente  
>-Nico-chan...-la que producía el sonido habló-¿Hemos cenado?<br>-Me da a mí que no.-Hizo una mueca de desagrado  
>-¿hacemos la cena?<br>-Sería lo más conveniente.  
>Y así las dos bajaron hasta la empezó a coger ingredientes y preparaba algo rápido,pero que les valiese de cena,y Maki ayudaba en lo que podía.<br>-Nico-chan...se te da muy bien cocinar - Maki probó la comida.  
>-¿No era obvio?-Nico se cruzó de brazos<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno,agradeceros por leer,y por los reviews,en serio.<strong>

**Admito que se me olvidó hacer la escena de la cena(jajaja pero si riman y todo :D *fail*) y tuve que meterla al final**

**Bleach010915:**Muchísimas gracias por tu review.¡Me alegra que te guste!

**OmegaK: **¡Gracias por el review!

¡De nada! ^^

Bueno,aquí tienes la respuesta~

Bue,como ya he dicho antes,el one-shot tardará en llegar...no soy mucho de terminar las cosas,normalmente empiezo otras de por medio,y...¡pero intentaré terminarlo pronto!

**son. gethsemani777: **¡Gracias por el review!

Me alegra mucho muchísimo que te haya gustado lo de "maldita loli inmadura",y que el capítulo te resulte así.

**Danael. chan: **¡gracias por el review!

Dudo que pueda hacer yuri con todas las parejas...

¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Andrew: **Lo siento,pero...¿la imagen del capítulo?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado,y de nuevo,¡muchísimas gracias a todos!<p> 


End file.
